


A Gay Cause

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, alya realizing all the holes in her plan: ........., alya: ah yes this is a master plan!! this will win her heart surely, an unmentioned but important (to me) detail: Marinette? pan, kinda mmmm about the title since it's technically a bi/pan cause? but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Alya is but a dumb bi
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Gay Cause

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: https://probablyonearth.tumblr.com/post/189776695737/surprisebitch-watch-until-the-very-end
> 
> texts are underlined!

" _Look_ at _him_ ," Alya points to the cute boy she'd probably talk up if she didn't already like Marinette.

"Ooh," Marinette nods appreciatively.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Alya declares, and slides into the seat next to him with a wink. He looks at her, slightly startled.

"Hey, handsome," she purrs, offering a hand. "I'm Alya."

"Adrien." He accepts her hand. Instead of letting go after they shake, Alya uses his hand to lean in next to his ear and whisper, "How'd you like to be a fake love interest so I can make my best friend jealous?"

He leans back, looking at her in confusion. She nods back towards Marinette. "Been in love with her for a few years, but she's an oblivious idiot and won't recognize when I'm trying to flirt with her. Maybe she'll notice if I'm 'interested' someone else, yeah?"

"Well," Adrien drew out the word, considering. "If it's for a gay cause, sure."

"For a gay cause," Alya agreed, and they shook hands again before letting go. Alya pulls her phone out of her pocket and pulls up an empty contact, offering it to him to put in his info. When he hands it back, she see he's nicknamed himself "A Helper to Gays" and snorts.

"Helper to bi's, actually," she tells him. He flushes, and she snorts again, standing up to go. "It's fine. Thanks for agreeing to help."

"Of course!" He waves, endearingly awkward. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too," She winks again and sashays off to Marinette, to whom she promptly acts embarrassed. "I can't believe I did that," she whines, burying her face into Marinette's shoulder.

"There, there," Marinette pats her back, sounding slightly patronizing. "It looked like it went well."

"I winked at him," Alya bemoans. "Twice!"

"How'd he take it?"

"He didn't see it the first time, or if he did then he didn't react, and then the second time was right before I left so I didn't see his reaction. What if he thinks I'm too forward?" She can feel Marinette shifting to look at him.

"He seems fine; he's smiling."

The bell rings and the teacher starts talking before Alya can think of another thing to 'worry' about from their interaction.

The rest of the day passes pretty smoothly and Alya and Marinette wind up at the latter's house, talking together about how they thought their first days went and snacking on pastries that didn't look pretty enough to be sold but still tasted fine.

"Oh!" Marinette exclaims suddenly, and Alya hums questioningly at her through a mouthful of croissant. "That boy you talked to this morning! It looked like you got his number, have you texted him yet?"

"Nope!" Alya sucks air through her teeth and pulls out her phone, showing Marinette the contact he'd made (she'd switched out his nickname for "Pretty Boi" for this exact scenario, so Marinette wouldn't suspect anything). "Marinette what do I sayyyy."

"How about 'hi'?" she deadpans.

"Boring. Unoriginal. Not me enough," Alya pronounces the suggestion. "I need something," she does jazz hands "y'know?"

"Like with me?" Marinette asks. Her perfectly normal, "Hi, it's Marinette!" had been greeted with, "Ah, the new friend. Welcome to insanity. No takebacks." About half an hour later she'd sent "(it's Alya, hi)", but that'd been after she'd left her stunning first text.

"Exactly!" Alya points at her. "Gotta make an impression!"

"Can't you just do the same thing you did with me?" Marinette asks.

" _No_ , this is _the_ first text!" Alya exclaims. "Mine was the second, since you'd texted first. I've got to come up with something suitably impressive that'll embarrass me if it's the wrong person and embarrass me a little anyway even if it is Adrien, _and_ it's got to be recognizable as me."

"Welllll," Marinette tilts her head as she thinks. "Did you say something when you were talking that you could reference?"

"Hmm," Alya thinks back. "Oh! We talked about how bi I am." Pressing the messages button in his contact, she types, "btw bro what's ur orientation"

Marinette, reading over her shoulder, snickers and shoves Alya. "You can't be that forward!"

"Too late." Alya sticks her tongue out, and they play-fight for the next couple minutes until Alya's phone dings and they both rush over to look at the message.

"? What? Is this Alya?"

"yea yea. n i mean who r u into. we've already established i'm bi so i won't judge u if u like guys"

"Oh, no I'm straight, but power to the LGBTQ+ community, right? I don't see why people can't let others be what they are and like who they like without kicking up a fuss."

"oh ur a keeper"

"? What??"

"nothing. marinette says ur a keeper"

"I did _not_!" Marinette huffs with no real heat behind it and reaches for the phone.

"You were thinking it though!" Alya giggles, pulling it out of her grip. They fight over it, probably sending keysmashes and confusing Adrien horribly. Marinette manages to grab it and dance out of Alya's reach long enough to send off a text before Alya reclaims it. There are a few keysmashes and Marinette's text, "I Did Not, Alya lied"

"sorry, marinette stole my phone"

"Ah," Adrien says, and then there's a few seconds' pause before the bouncing ellipsis shows up as he asks, "DID you lie?"

"yeah, guilty as charged ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ u r a cool dude tho adrien"

"Thanks! :)" Alya shoots off a smiley face back, and the conversation naturally draws to a close.

"There!" Marinette claps her hands on her thighs. "That was easier than expected, hm?"

"And it was a better conversation than if I'd just gone with 'hi', hm?"

"I'll admit it if you do?"

"Never."

"Fair enough."

The next few weeks pass and Alya falls into an easy friendship with Adrien, though she plays up the "budding crush" when alone with Marinette.

"You seem fine whenever you're talking to him," Marinette points out.

"It's weird! Like when I'm actually talking to him I'm fine but then we stop and it hits me that _I'm talking to him_ , y'know?"

"Yeah," Marinette sighs. "I know the feeling."

"Oooh," Alya leans forward, hoping she's wrong but shoving her feelings aside. "Has someone got a crush?"

"Oh, like you're any better with Adrien," Marinette shoves her away. "Personal space, Als, _gosh_."

"Oh, c'mon, you love me," Alya flops her head into Marinette's lap.

"You're lucky I do," Marinette says and starts playing with her hair.

"I just realized," Alya says.

"What?" Adrien asks, looking up from his textbook. They'd met up at the library to work on homework together.

"I have _no clue_ what I'm supposed to do about Marinette."

"What _about_ Marinette?"

"Like, the whole plan was I pretend to have a crush on you to make her jealous, right?" Adrien nodded, still looking confused. "Well, I don't know where to go now? I don't even know if she's jealous? How do I go from supposedly crushing on you to confessing to her?"

"Ohh," Adrien stares at her as the situation sinks in for him too. "I have no clue."

Alya starts giggling, feeling slightly hysterical, and faceplants into her open textbook. She asks around it, "We really are dumb, aren't we?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Soon after Alya's realization, Marinette starts acting a little weird. It's not a big difference from her normal self, just. Squeaking in surprise a lot more. Sounding nervous around Alya for no reason she can discern. Going quiet randomly and having to be pulled back to reality.

After about a week of this, she confronts Marinette.

"Okay, girl. What's up."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asks, voice going up like it does when she's trying to play dumb.

"Girl," Alya gives her a look. "You've been acting off all week. What's up."

"Well," Marinette twists her fingers, looking off to the side. "I may have overheard you and Adrien talking in the library?"

"Okay, I couldn't hear the second half of that for squeaking. You may have what?"

"I might've overheard you and Adrien talking in the library?" Marinette says, gazing fixedly at a spot on the wall. "About... not homework?"

"Not homew— _oh_." Alya grabs the nearest thing—a pillow—and hides her face behind it. "You heard that? All of that?"

"Yeah..."

"Kill me now, before my embarrassment does," Alya tells the pillow. Or Marinette, she's not really sure.

"But..." There's a long pause, and Alya peeks up from behind the pillow to see Marinette looking like she's screwing up her courage.

"But?" she echoes.

"But if I do that, I—I won't be able to tell you I like you too." Marinette squeezes her eyes shut, like she's bracing for rejection. Alya can't do anything but gape at her, and slowly one of Marinette's eyes peeks out at her, then both, looking at her in concern.

"Alya? You okay? Did I break you?"

It takes a second for her to reboot, but once she does Alya smushes Mari in a hug. "Girl! Really?!"

"Really!" Marinette repliess, slipping her arms loose from Alya's grip so that she can hug her back properly.

"You wanna date each other then?" Alya asks excitedly.

"Yeah!" Marinette beams, and Alya beams back.

"Alright, _girlfriend_ ," she says, enjoying the way the word sounds.

"Alright, girlfriend," Marinette echoes, looking like she likes the sound of it just as much.

That evening, Alya sends Adrien a selfie of the two of them, captioned, "Thanks for helping the gay cause ;)"


End file.
